Shinsue, New Seasons
by Princess Ame
Summary: Sakura and Neji had a secret relationship, but when they met one day, it seems for the last time. The farewell to a thing that went to far, but did so much good. NejiXSakura SasukeXSakura NejiXTenten Rated for character death.


I looked away from the crystal clear pool in front of me to the figure that had landed next to me.

"Neji…"

The boy didn't say anything in return to my welcome, but he did sit down next to me. I turn back to the sparkling pond and smiled softly. We sat there in a comfortable silence for awhile before his coarse cough interrupted the pleasant silence.

"When did you get back from the mission?"

"That doesn't matter. I missed you."

I reached out, my fingers barely brushing by Neji before he leaned away slightly.

"This isn't right, I have a girlfriend."

I pulled my hand away and shook my head as his logical words increased the volume on the tiny voice I had forced myself to smother.

"I've got someone waiting too." The words came before I could stop them. Pale eyes widen as he turned and stared at me.

"Who?"

I laughed quietly, still not use to my comrade turned enemy turned lover.

"Sasuke. We finally got together. Strange huh?"

Neji shook his head.

"Yea, you could do so much better."

My green eyes narrowed and I pushed back a few strands of my light pink hair.

"I know, but his wings are already clipped."

Neji laughed, his chest moving in time with the chuckles escaping from his mouth.

"Sakura, my wings maybe clipped but I can still fly."

I smirked and leaned back, propping myself up with my hands. The breeze caught some strands of my short pink hair. I watched them flutter in and out of my line of vision before concentrating on the pale blue sky above.

"Remember when we first started secretly seeing each other and we spent that one night here, talking till dawn?"

My eyes slid to Neji's profile and I could see him nod slightly.

"And you told me that you wish you could escape your cage and fly free?"

Once again Neji nodded. I grinned and pulled my backpack closer. Opening it, I pulled out a caged with a small bird in it. The bird feebly lifted its creamy, milk colored head before collapsing in a pile of soft, shiny feathers. I held the cage up to Neji and waited till he took it. Then I opened the cage and gently picked up the bird.

"This is Shin-sue."

I muttered, while stroking the birds head with my thumb.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Her. She has an illness. She's going to die."

I could feel Neji tense beside me.

"Isn't there anything…?"

I shook my head.

"No. Nothing can help her. It's just her time to go. It's her fate…her destiny."

Neji looked at me startled. I don't blame him. I never did like him talking about fate and destiny, I preferred to believe we made our own paths in life, but the words seemed appropriate for the situation. I gracefully stood up, careful not to jostle Shin-sue, and walked towards the pond. I noticed Neji quickly got up and followed. I reached a particularly flat, familiar stone. It was the rock we and Neji first kissed on, the one where we first said 'I love you' to each other, the one we always meet by, till now. I turned to Neji, who remained silent though I could tell he was thinking about how much this rock, this whole secret clearing, is important and full of memories of our shame.

"Neji…I love you, but our destinies our separated. We have the ones we are suppose to be with. I'll always be here, just remember…" Stepping back, I preformed a few handsigns and touched the bird, surrounding it and my hands in green light. After a few minutes, I pulled my hands away. Shin-sue hopped up to her feet and spread her wings, trilling a happy tune before lifting off into the sky. Neji turned to me amazed.

"How'd you.."

I heard Neji's voice catch when he turned to look at me. I wanted to see his reaction, but I kept my eyes trained on my bird, our bird. After the bird had left my line of sight, I turned and faced Neji for the last time. By the expression on his face, I could tell he thought he figured everything out.

"So, you're abandoning our, your village to runaway and be with Sasuke?!"

I ignored his words.

"A new seasons coming Neji. Rise up with Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and the others, make this village as great as it's truly suppose to be."

With that I turned and left the clearing, disappearing into the trees the lined mine and Neji's one haven. Our paradise on earth. But I have a new paradise to go to and Neji has to live his life by Tenten's side.

Neji watched as one of the only girls he ever loved walked away from him. And for some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd never see her again. His eyes slid close, covering the beautiful, anguish filled eyes.

"That's not true. Me, Naruto, the others. We'll hunt her down. Save her from Sasuke."

Neji's words sounded fake, even to him. He shook his head and collapsed against the rock, silent tears falling from his eyes as memories flooded his mind.

Their first meeting. How much he hated her because she seemed worthless.

How she changed before his eyes, as she endured all the pain her life caused her.

The day he found her here, crying because she was alone, abandoned. Her teammates preparing to fight to the death.

The countless times they met. At first to just talk as friends, but then as lovers.

Their deep endless talks, their glances that held the pleasurable sin in their eyes, their touches, kisses, hugs…

Neji woke up to someone shaking his shoulder.

"Neji? Neji, wake up."

Neji opened his eyes to see Tenten, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru and the rest of his friends. Each one held a look of distraught, sadness, pain in their faces. Neji tensed, alert. Looking at Shikamaru, he raised an eyebrow. Shikamaru sighed and looked away.

"We just got word. Sakura was killed yesterday afternoon, during her scouting mission. She ran into Sasuke's gang. She was able to take Sasuke out with her…"

I don't know what came over me, but I needed to write this. I'm not usually a big fan of either Sakuji or SasuSaku pairings, but this just came out. So, enjoy, R&R, and if you flame about not liking the pairings, or the theme ...wellllll, to bad. I will use that to build a fire and set another story around it. So, ha! :P

Also, there may or may not be sequels coming. I'm thinking about one for Sakura and Sasukes funeral and maybe one explaining everything that happen between Neji and Sakura. I don't know, so let me know. Ideas and comments are always welcomed.


End file.
